V'shearo
V'shearo, is a Dragonborn Paladin, and a member of the Everlight Brotherhood. He accompanied the Misfits for a time, participating in the Battle for Tyragarde. Background V'shearo was found beaten on the streets as a child, and adopted by two nobles. He grew up along side his sister, Shari. When he was old enough, he was sent to the citadel to join the Everlight Brotherhood. While his sister was sent north to Loxsith Academy to become a wizard, he left his luxurious life and learned piousness. V'shearo never went into more greater detail, but it was revealed by Miriam Greymane that when he was younger, he was involved in some "bad business" in Trath. In Game Chapter 1 The Misfits came across V'shearo when he was sitting alone in the Tamed Wolf Tavern and Inn. Thia first approached him and decided to sit with him which lead to an uncomfortable dinner. However, when the group mentioned the name of his sister, Sizzle, he suddenly became more involved with them. He later participated in the Day of Dragons Monster Hunt Festival, and came in second place. He showed great respect to his leader, Erra Van Astrea, when the two met across the bridge over the Divide. Before the King's Moot, V'shearo was given a set of resistant armor at a low cost from Akiva, as a sign of gratitude for taking care of Torven. After being chased by the Pirate King, the Misfits found a way out of the waterways underground Belkarth but had no where to run. As the ships were about to catch up to them, V'shearo signaled his airship, the Dawnbreaker and narrowly escaped with the Misfits. Two days of travel later, and he and his crew flew to the city of Belkarth, to find aid from the Belkarthians in the wars to come. During his visit, he asked the First Engineer, Edwin For'syth to build mechanical wings to replace those he lost in battle, to which Edwin agreed. He later met with Cyrus Cogwright in the Engineer's Guild, looking for Edwin. During the Battle for Tyragarde, V'shearo witnessed Ella be murdered by Torven. Before he could kill anyone else, Renaya cast shatter on the ship, sinking both Sizzle and Brann. V'shearo dived in right after and brought his sister to shore, saving her. During the battle with Torven. V'shearo got the killing blow, piercing Torven from behind with divine energy, as he tilted his head back, the paladin released his frost breath onto the dread pirate's face. Chapter 2 After the Battle for Tyragarde, V'shearo decided to stay behind in Belkarth to work on his mechanical wings with Edwin. He was re-encountered during the War of Thorns, when Belkarth joined the fight to retake Itramos Isle. He accompanied Edwin as his protector during the expedition. Notable Items * Echo (Current weapon) * Armour of Resistance (Purchased from Akiva at a very discounted rate due to him wanting the Misfits to kill Torven.) Trivia * Anthony was the first person in the first campaign to re-roll a character due to Sizzle going missing.